


the fault in our blood status

by arcticmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticmalfoy/pseuds/arcticmalfoy
Summary: ron and draco love each other but.... how will they evade draco's unaccepting father?





	the fault in our blood status

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt write this lolz my friend , who will remain anonymous, did

"You cannot be seen around that boy or his family, they're nothing but poor people and we have standards!" said Lucius in a whisper-shout, strengthening his grip on Draco's arm and dragging him towards his room. 

Draco's father was livid after he found out that his son and a Weasley were seen playing together "this has to be my... -second worst nightmare!" Lucius thought (the worst nightmare was, of course, having frizzy hair).

"B-but I just wanted to play with him!" Draco exclaimed sobbing, tears spread all over his pale face.

"I'm raising you to be better than this, Draco. That boy is ridiculous, and so is his family!" Lucius shouted before slamming the door behind him, locking his son inside his room for the night as a punishment.

Draco couldn't understand why he was grounded for playing with his friend Ron, who he so much adored. There, alone in his dark, cold room he stayed, crying even more after his father's words. "Maybe someday I'll see him again..." he said to himself, quietly, before falling asleep.

~~~~12 YEARS LATER NYOOOMM ~~~~

Harry was trying so hard to get Draco's attention showing off his brand new broom, however, Draco couldn't take his eyes off the red-haired boy sitting across the room, his heart was beating so fast and for some reason, he started to have rather inappropriate thoughts.

"Be still pulsating cock" he whispered to himself. 

Ron Weasley, his only childhood friend (their friendship lasted like 15 minutes but ok), was now trying to get rid of Hermione, she was desperate to make him look at her ass (being the whore that she was, Draco wasn't surprised) when Draco let the jealousy take over his body.

"Bugger off Granger!" He shouted walking towards them. 

"Oh you again Malfoy!" she started "Ronnie WANTS me here don´t you boo?" She asked Ron. 

"Actually I don't, Granger." Answered Ron smirking slightly at Draco.

"Well maybe we should get out of here then" Draco suggested

"Yes please" Ron begged, taking Draco's hand while Hermione glared at them.

They both headed to the Gryffindor dormitory, which was empty at that moment.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Ron started

"Of course" Draco replied, curiously.

"I don't actually like Hermione... She only wants people to THINK I do, but I don't" He said melancholically "I like someone else..."

"Who's the lucky girl?" Draco said

"It's actually a guy... He has bleached blonde hair, blue eyes... Terribly good looking."

"I- Are you kidding? Please tell me this isn't a joke because..." Draco was interrupted by Ron's lips crashing onto his. 

"Fuck me, Ron! Please, i want your big dick inside my ass right now!!” Begged Draco. 

Ron did as he was told. And that was how they spent the rest of their day. 

ONE WEEK LATER....................

"Shit! How am I going to tell him?" Draco thought as he walked towards Ron, who was peacefully playing chess against himself.

His father found out about their relationship, Harry and Hermione too and they weren't very happy about it. 

"Hi, love!" Ron said excitedly once Draco sat next to him. 

"Something happened, babe. My father found out about us and now he wants us to break up or else he'll kill you" He said 

"W-what?" Ron exclaimed in shock. "Nobody can stay in between us, our love is too powerful" 

"I know Ron, that's why we should kill him and run away together!" Suggested Draco

"Maybe we should!" Ron agreed enthusiastically. 

So they started to plan the attack. Their priority was Lucius, but of course, they'd kill Harry and Hermione too if necessary. 

*******THREE DAYS LATER********

"FATHER, YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM LOVING RON! HE'S MY MAN!" exclaimed Draco pointing his wand at his dad.

"I would NEVER approve this relationship, Draco! B- but please have some mercy! I don't wanna die!!!!" Said, Lucius 

"DONT YOU UNDERSTAND? I HAVE TO DO THIS!!" Draco said

Daco was about to hit that avada kedavra on em, when Harry jumped out of the darkness

"THEY DESERVE TO BE HAPPY TOGETHER!" exclaimed Harry furiously, before killing Lucius.

"T-thank you Harry" said Draco "I- I t-thought you didn't like the fact that i'm with Ron now..." 

"I didn't for a while... But now that I'm dating Hermione..." 

"You're dating Hermione?????" Draco asked shocked 

"Yes and she's pregnant!1" said Harry happily 

"Oh my god that's great"

So eventually they met Ron and Hermione, both were watching the whole thing

“Omg babe that was so hot I think I’m hard” said Ron 

“Yeah i think im wet” said Hermione rushing towards Harry

so they threw a party to celebrate Lucius' death, and ren away together. Draco, dyed his hair red to match Ron's hair, and they lived happily ever after....... 


End file.
